joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Joinee Mhairi
Join Date: mid-August 2003 Silver Date: 6th December 2003 - or whenever Karmageddon 2 was!! Gold Date: K3, 3rd December 2005 Birthday 29th June Where?: Glasgow, UK Website?: Nay! I am useless with this technology! In her own words Heylo! I think I might be doing this wrong but it's worth a try. I am Mhairi, I'm 21, and I'm a student at Glasgow Uni, doing Theatre Studies. And my name is pronounced Vah-Ree, like Barry but with a V and more girly. It's gaelic and there's no V in the gaelic alphabet so they put M and H together to make a V sound. I think if you recorded everything I'd ever said in my life, that would be the most overused sentence. I love Join Me cos it's ace when you get to meet up with people you don't get to see that often and get more drunk than you can imagine. And end up with lots of silly stories and absolutely no money and a lot of amazing memories. :D I also enjoy...actually I don't have any hobbies. I mostly just watch lots of dvds and abuse substances. I'm a very boring person really, you don't want to know. I probably should start this again but I'm not going to. Bye! In the words of others She's not really boring, honest! She was amaaaaaazing at "Joinverness" 2004, bruhlliant at the Cottage... actually I don't think I've ever heard of her being boring... Some people seem to recall that she was Silvered for being the only girl in a drinking competition. After heckling Danny at GGF2 Mhairi was demoted to Bronze Joinee. Apparently he was joking but calling her BJ Mhairi annoyed her so it's all good. And since then, at K3, she was Golded. One of her most special defining moments was a moment of drunken madness that is the spliff song and it goes like this: :# I rolled a really shit joint, it's baggy in the middle and big on the outside. # This song now normally accompanies the act of smoking. And finally these words, from the pen of Silver Joinee Shellvis... "She is the most Fantabulous of all Joinees, and has recently been gossiped about in the same sentences and the phrase "Queen of Join Me". She spends her last pennies on burger king for hungry joinees, who then eat her chips. And can drink and smoke more than me. Which is no mean feat. You must love her, she is the one and only." Mhairi rocks my socks and 'used' to one of the most famous joinees in the northern (and possibly southern) hemisphere! That was until she got sick of new people asking her hundreds of questions at meets. So if you think she doesn't like you buy her a pint, give her a fag and she will be your friend for life! And a damn fine friend she makes as well! Wise boyond her years, drunk beyond belief and so very very pretty! I love her to bits and pieces!! Click for Photo of Mhairi Mhairi Mhairin Mhairi Mhairi Mhairi